Code Geass:Reik of the VenganceOdio 13
by Eniasfausto
Summary: los requisitos se han cumplido y los frentes se han creado, es hora del inicio de la batalla, por el occidente Britannia y Oceanica por el oriente Italia, Alemania y Suiza, un maravilloso caos, ¿y que sera del nefasto destino de Gino Jeremiah?


Odio 13: Las 5 espadas y Fausto.

¡Aghh!- exclama Cornelia, siente como su cuerpo se parte en dos, siente que alguien la toma de la mano durante el coronamiento, ella no identifica la sombra, quisiese que fuese Guilford, pero no lo es nunca lo será, es alguien peor, alguien con el alma llena de rencores y odios pero por un instante ella nota que la helada mano que contrasta la suya, es calida, no tan fría como suponía, o al menos ese quiere creer , nota su rostro sin expresión alguna, se escucha un llanto.

Al primer plano comiendo en el resplandeciente comedor blanco, se encuentran los dos ex enemigos mas importantes de Britannia, no los primeros del imperio de las 5 Espadas, en el extremo de la derecha se encuentra el emperador con sus traje Azul marino y plata con la corona de Vid de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, Reik Ti Britannia. Y a su Izquierda en el extremo de la mesa se encuentra la mujer de cabello color Vino y labios con una delgada capa de labial morado Cornelia Li Britannia. La segunda princesa, del sagrado imperio Britannian pues Schneizel no se encontraba bien.

-Parece que por fin durmió- Habla Reik con la princesa.

-Si, ha sido muy difícil cuidarlo yo no sirvo mucho para eso- responde Cornelia mientras se sirve mas vino en la copa.

-¿Qué es lo que estas planeando? Porque no me has desterrado aun, que esperas obtener de esto.

-Tu aprobación Cornelia- responde Reik- En nombre de mi hermano yo he hecho todo esto.

-No puedo seguir en Britannia, la gente comienza a sospechar acerca de nosotros, de porque me mantienes aun con vida en Britannia, sin retirarme ningún título ni nada, no tardaran mucho en descubrir que el padre eres tu.

-Y que, que si lo supiesen, Cornelia tu y yo solo somos hermanos de nombre, no compartimos ningún lazo sanguíneo. A demás que importa si recuerdo bien antes te obligaban al matrimonio entre hermanos y primos.- Reik toma un sorbo de Vino

-¿Y ya has pensado en un nombre?- Pregunta a Reik mientras apenada por semejante pregunta mira su reflejo en el vino.

-Si- responde Reik- se llamara Euphemia- le responde Reik a Cornelia, la mira para ver si ella cambia en algo su expresión, nada, el geass aun esta activo en la mujer, no recuerda nada sobre su hermana.

-¿Euphemia?, Euphemia Ni Britannia - me gusta el nombre como el personaje de la obra de teatro que vimos hace unos días.

-Si como el personaje de la obra de teatro. Sabes no puedo desterrarte por una razón, la guerra se aproxima y nosotros daremos el primer paso, los frentes ya están listos solo hace falta los generales que lideren el avance.

-Me lo suponía-contesto Cornelia, se ha decepcionado un poco de que Reik no le dijera que fuese por su hija, o por quería a Cornelia a su lado. La mente de Cornelia últimamente había estado muy borrosa, muy alterada.- ¿Y como planeas iniciar los frentes?, obiamente deberas atacar el frente asiático con las Tropas de Britannia y Oceanica , ese seria el frente de Occidente , por otro lado tendrías que atacar por Oriente con las tropas de Italia, Alemania y Suiza. Pero se encuentran en el centro del territorioentonces ¿ como planeas tomar al euro universo?

-Alemania y Suiza atacaran a lo que es Francia y el Reino Unido, en un segundo plano a Hungria Serbia y el norte de Grecia.- responde Reik

-Entonces Italia atacara el país de España, y el sur de grecia. Y con su caída atacaran después a Turquia , y asi llegaran a Oriente medio y Asia.- interrumpe Cornelia a Reik.

-Si.

En el centro de Investigaciones de Britannia, Nina Einstein en la obscuridad del laboratorio tiene contracciones mientras agarra con una mano el traje aun tibio de Marcella. Ella se pierde en la fantasía, frente a ella el monitor ya ha perdido la luz que emanaba la pantalla holográfica, pero se puede leer las palabras _Deum Corpus Vitae _una gran fortaleza aérea de 7 kilometros, con sistemas orbitales Atlas.

Giovanni lo ha mantenido en el mas cuidadoso secreto, el arma definitiva de Reik un pacificador masivo, el Deum Corpus Vitae, que entrara al espacio en unos días, Giovanni imagina que puede el emperador lo usara en el frente Oriental después de todo la batalla va en contra de Japón, y la federación China, la India y Oriente Medio.

Nina en cierto modo se siente culpable de estar haciendo eso con el traje de Marcella, pero no lo puede evitar, sabe que es la única forma en la que puede desearla, la única forma en la que puede tenerla. Después de todo aun no sabe bien del todo las preferencias de Marcella, si le gustaban los chicos o si le gustaban las chicas, recuerda que una vez la vio hablando con el caballero de su alteza Schneizel acerca del amor de alma, entonces habría una oportunidad para ella. Para Nina y su creciente amistad con Marcella ha hecho un impedimento a su Majestad, ella piensa que la incapacidad de actuar de Reik al momento de salvar a Marcella fue muy burda, a él no le hubiera importado si marcella moría o vivía. Pero se daba cuenta que su rival en el amor era nadie menos que su majestad Reik Ti Britannia, como ella podría competir con él. El muchacho era muy apuesto, esa actitud fría y racional volvia locas a las damas de la corte, además el misticismo de haber nacido con ojos de diferente color era una herida de muerte para Nina, aun asi por luchar a favor de su damisela Nina continuaría siguiendo las ordenes de Reik. Después de todo lo único que la impulsa ahora es el amor de marcella y por alguna razón el odio justificado hacia Zero, se había desecho de sus amigos y familiares. Ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo mas que la amistad de Marcella y sus amigos del area de investigación.

_Ciudad de Nueva York 11:35pm_

Millay Ashford trata de sacarse de la cabeza la situación con Nina, el haber sido despreciada por ella.

Esa mañana en orden de entrevistar al emperador Reik, Millay Ashford fue al desfile militar en conmemoración del renacimiento de la antigua alianza Britanniana, y ahí en Vehiculo real donde el Emperador y sus sequito saludaban a la multitud Millay miro a Nina, la chica que ayudo al usurpador a llegar al trono, el mismo caso que Lelouch, ¿Lelouch? Si ella ahora recuerda a Lelouch, el chico de quien ella se enamoro y ya no esta. Lo peor es que ella hizo el ridículo al tratar de acercarse a Nina, corriendo trato de subir al vehiculo real a abrazar a Nina, no había sabido nada de ella en esos meses y temia que hubiese muerto en ataque terrorista a Japon, por supuesto que no la dejarían salirse con la suya, los caballeros de Reik la interceptaron y la derribaron en el asfalto, ni Marcella ni Sarah dejarían que atacara al emperador, Reik no emitió ningún comentario, debía continuar con su mascarada hasta el final. Asi que no le interesaba si Marcella o Sarah mataban a la chica.

Millay al ser derribada sintió la misma suavidad de las manos y el busto que solo una persona tenia, se acordó de Shirley Fenette, pero no era algo nuevo Marcella era la prima de Shirley, asi que por parentesco se parecían muy poco excepto por la forma de los ojos, y ciertas facciones del rostro. Pero entonces miro a Nina, y Nina la miro, pero no dijo nada aun cuando la reconoció la dejo ahí, la dejo a su suerte finalmente fue Cornelia quien pidió la liberación de la chica.

Llora amargamente, todo lo que hizo por ella no sirvió de nada Nina la había olvidado, la había abandonando en la obscuridad.

El respirador automatico mantiene vivo a Gino, sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar hace poco su estado empeoraba, afortunadamente ahí se encontraba en esa granja toda equipada, en esa plantación de Naranjas en la Florida, Jeremiah Gottwald "Orange-Kun" según Zero. Anya sabía que el era el único en el que ahora podría confiarle la salud de su amigo, Jeramiah sale de la habitación a hablar con anya. Habia sufrido un terrible golpe en el Occipital por lo que sus pulmones se habían parado, pero esto solo sucedia con el tiempo, también había tenido un derrame cerebral que había provocado un coma.

-Lo siento, pero aunque tu amigo se repusiese y despertara del coma no hay ninguna garantía de que saliera sin secuelas- En otras palabras Jeremiah le explicaba a Anya que sería muy posible que jamás volviese a ser el mismo Gino que ella conocía, podría ser que Gino perdiera toda la memoria, o fuera incapaz de activar de activar su sistema locomotor al 100%, nunca mas podría usar un Frame y mucho menos estar en combate.

-No hay una forma de salvarlo- pregunta Anya, ella no quiere tener una vida sin Gino, pero no hay poder medico que pudiese regresarle a Gino al 100%, parte del cerebro había colapsado y era tejido muerto, si tan solo pudiesen retirarlo habría una posibilidad de salvarlo y que regresara a ser el mismo, pero el riesgo era mas alto y había mayor posibilidad de que el muriera que salir vivo de la operación.

-Hay otra forma- le explica Jeremiah, en efecto no había poder medico pero si poder mágico que pudiese salvarlo, talvez C.C si pudiese salvarlo, Anya solo conoció a C.C bajo los efetos del geass de la emperatriz Marianne, nunca la había visto en persona, y el buscarla seria mucho mas un fracaso, pero si le aseguraban salvar a Gino entonces ella lo haría. Por la seguridad de su amigo ella lo haría.

No le tomo mucho a Jeremiah descubrir donde se encontraba C.C después de todo ella era quien protegía la tumba del emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia. Y que seria de Jeremiah si no fuese capaz de serle leal aun en la muerte. La nave medica donde iban Jeremiah cuidando a Gino y el Moldred donde iba Anya partieron esa noche al lugar donde C.C se encontraba.

Xing-Ke y la pequeña emperatriz de la federación China iban en un comboy militar con destino a Japon, había oído las noticias, de que las 5 espadas habían iniciado ya el ataque en la parte del oeste de Europa hacia las fronteras de Rusia, no faltaría mucho para que se encontracen ante la gran Muralla. Era menester proteger a la emperatriz aun asi si era en territorio extranjero, en Japon.

Mientras tanto en Tokio Kaname Ougi revisa la lista de los países desertores que se habían encargado de unir fuerzas con la alianza de las 5 espadas., cada vez la lista iba en aumento inicio con la sublevación de Italia, Alemania y Suiza al mismo tiempo, al cabo de unos días, Belgica Escocia Irlanda, y Suecia habían decidido unir fuerzas con las 5 espadas, en oriente Saudi Arbia, Irak, Terán, Iran, e Isrrael habían decidido desertar, asi una gran fuerza se acercaba por el oriente, que se disponía atacar a la india y la federación China. Tambien se había enterado que por el sur Oceanica había comenzado a invadir Tailandia y las filipinas y Britannia había comenzado a sacar sus fuerzas de la bahía de Hawai en Pearlharbor y Midway con destino a Japon y el norte de Korea , el sur de Korea también había desertado, Ogi tenia la esperanza de que si Reik atacaría lo haría de frente y si moria reik también todo el movimiento entonces la misión era asesinar al emperador.

Una gran flota se acercaba por el mar al territorio Japones, naves gigantes surcaban los océanos y otras por los cielos, cientos de miles de puntos de colores azul se desplazaban por los cielos el ejercito Britannian, guiando desde la cañonera delantera y la nave insignia de Reik el Siracusa. Marcella y Sarah quienes discutían el quien tenía el mando si era el caballero personal del emperador o el Knight Round of three.

Von Kaestrer en el Tyranus se dirigía a pocos centímetros del océano liderando a los escuadrones a tomar sus posiciones de combate. El electo por Reik para comandar el ataque, pero Von Kaestrer le gustaba mas la emoción de masacrar al enemigo.

Mientras tanto la UFN, iniciaba la preparación de las tropas, habían abandonado a sus países aliados para fortalecer el frente japonés, refuerzos desde tierras europeas como las ultimas del Euro Universo, los refuerzos de las naves flotantes de los pilares de Hielo, esos glaciares flotantes de la Federacion China, las islas flotantes de Hanuman de las fuerzas de la India, y las fuerzas armadas Japonesas, el frente de decenas de miles de tropas que cubrían la bahía de Tokio, aguardando la llegada de las tropas del emperador del mal Reik Ti Britannia.

Ogi kaname observa con ingdinacion a las tropas de la orden de los caballeros negros, aun faltan mas fuerzas.

Como lideres en la bahía se encontraban Todou y chiba, nadie supo que fue de Kallen o de N.N, por parte del Euro universo el ex general de la resistencia Francesa Jean Laffelet en su frame Labastille, el general Frances de ojos azules y cabello rubio de 1.85 de alto era de compleccion delgada, de fuerte carácter, su knightmare hacia homenaje al Vincent de Rollo.

Corea del sur se convirtió rápidamente en el bastion de Reik, miles de Knightmares estacionados antes de la batalla, La armada de las 5 espadas, y sus guerreros.

-Le otorgo la palabra al Knight round of five- dijo Kaestrer al hombre de cabello negro robusto y musculoso, con un tatuaje en la cara, la cruz con la Q símbolo del antiguo imperio romano, Aton Valkov , quien era el Kight Round mas rudo de todos los 7.

-Asi es como esta estructurada la batalla- dijo Aton con su grave voz- Primero tenemos a la legión 16 y 14 bajo el mando del segundo general Jhon Von Kaestrer en el Tyranus. La legion 15 y 17 se encuentran bajo el mando de la Knight of 3 Sarah Walestern en El Agrícola, la legión 12 y 13 las fuerzas centrales del movimiento se encuentran bajo el mando de nadie menos que el caballero de nuestro emperador Marcella Fennete en El Cesar, luego esta Lady Queen Jonston la Knight of two , mujer de 24 años muy hermosa, un poco loca, de cabello plateado ojos verdes y de bajo perfil, la piloto de El Neron . El Knight of One Hexandrix Vanhausten hombre de ojo pardo con el cabello largo, la misma forma de la cara de Xing-Ke cejas muy pobladas, de 2 metros, el conductor del El Adriano la maquina de artillería con 5 cañones hadron por el frente y energy Wings, sistema Operativo Legion entrada al modo Gladius por automatico. Quien tomara el flanco derecho, el flanco mas débil pues estará a cargo de proteger a la fragata del emperador.

_Lugar desconocido…_

El portal se ha abierto Beck y Kallen han salido del portal es una planicie cubierta por un verde césped, el viento sopla fuerte, el cielo esta nublado, hacia delante hay una cueva. Beck se coloca los gogles entintados, Kallen mira a Beck. Quien señala la cueva.

-¿Qué es lo que se encuentra ahí?- pregunta Kallen.

-C.C responde Beck, es lo que hay adelante, vamos rápido antes que ellos lleguen.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunta Kallen.

-El azote del geass, el amo V.V el usuario del geass mas poderoso el geass canceller.

-Otro geass, ¿tambien viene a por C.C?

-Si

-¡Entonces que esperamos!-grita Kallen

En el interior de la cueva no hay nada exepto una caja, una caja hecha de Marmol con una cubierta de un policromato que no permite el contacto con el exterior, iluminado por la luz natural que traspasa por un hoyo en la cueva, el acolchado interior aterciopelado comodo y tibio, durmiente ahí, se encuentra un muchacho de cabello negro, sin expresión alguna mas que la de calma, las manos en el vientre vestido con un atuendeo blanco muy decorado, el lugar de descanso final del emperador Lelouch Vi Britannia.


End file.
